The Villain System
by TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: [Do you want to be rich? Famous? Have all your heart's desires?] (Y/N) "Scam." sneered a woman pressing no. [...Do you hate anime MC's? Do you love gorgeous women] (Y/N) "No." [...Can't stand the ridiculous shitty villains who never get anything right. The ones who have every opportunity and waste it!...] "..."
1. The Beginning

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) So don't expect anything good in this fic. I'm very bad at writing smut. Also, unlike other systems, especially ones with smut. This is slash, gay, lesbian, whatever. The OC is female and will seduce girls.**

**Edit:** **This was supposed to be pure smut... It's not. I got to into writing a plot and went way off from what I thought this was going to be. _If you can push past this first chapter, it get's better. At least I think so!_**

...

"That was fantastic." Giggled a satisfied looking blonde as she dressed. "I wish we had more time."

"Well..." Jezebel trailed off with a wicked smile. Leaning forward, she captured the woman's lips in a sensual kiss.

"Mmmm..." Moaned the woman.

Jezebel broke off the kiss, while groping the woman. "Come back some other time when your husband's gone."

"I will." The woman promised, then left Jezebel's apartment.

"Oh, I know," Jezebel whispered after a moment of silence.

Sighing wistfully, Jezebel flopped onto her bed, still naked from the sex marathon she had been in. The woman who had left was some housewife on one of the flowers below her. Who in all honesty, she didn't even need to seduce.

Jezebel smirked. "Oh, how I love being a daughter of Aphrodite." Jezebel was currently 19 years old and was no longer living at camp half-blood. After Percy and the seven finished the prophecy, monster attacks had been less and less frequent. Not that Jezebel would be attacked, no, monsters for some odd reason seemed to be afraid of her.

**[...Hello Host number 001]**

"What the fuck!" Hissed Jezebel, as a black screen, appeared up in front of her. The silver words popping out on the black background.

**[...Do you want to be rich? Famous? Have everything your heart can desire?]**

**Y/N**

"Yeah, right." Sneered Jezebel clicking no immediately. Although the screen appearing out of thin air was weird. She was a demigod; weird things happen all the time.

**[...Don't you just hate all those harem anime/novels? Movies, shows, books ect? Or even the normal ones where the guy can't choose or is too dense to notice the girl's feelings? Or How about their mothers? Or the neglected wives?... Want to do something about it?]**

**Y/N**

Jezebel hesitated after reading the text. Something, not even her mother, who was a goddess, knew. Was that Jezebel was a secret otaku... Kind of. While she did hate most of the MC's, what she watched it for was to see all the women. It was something she had and never would say to anyone even if she ended up screaming at the screen when the MC made a dumb decision.

She started at the text for a moment longer, but still pressed no.

**[...Can't stand the ridicules shitty villains who never get anything right. The ones who have every opportunity and waste it!...]**

Jezebel didn't hesitate for a second when clicking yes. It was something of a pet peeve of hers. One she hated whenever it appeared in front of her.

**[...Congratulations! As you are the first person to use this system, and as you are a demigod. You may gain this special bonus - character creation.]**

As soon as Jezebel finished reading the text, the screen disappeared as if knowing she was done. In its place, a blank female body appeared. It had nothing on it, except for being in the shape of a humanoid.

**[...Choose your race.]**

**[Basic Races]**

**Demigod, daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Human**

**Elf/Elf Variation - Locked**

**Dwarf - Locked**

**[Furthur Races currently locked.]**

Seeing as the races were locked other than her own and an average human. Jezebel chose the demigod race. _Maybe I can change it in the future._

**[...Customize your appearance.]**

Jezebel made a few minor changes to her, too, making it a little larger, along with changing her hair from dark black to a dirty blonde. She didn't change her eyes, keeping them the same purple color, liking how unique they were compared to other children of Aphrodite. Which was really saying something considering how much of a slut her mother is.

Her body, on ther other hand, was still the same minus the improvements. Her magnificent face and body going well with the new changes. Moving to skin color, Jezebel kept her the same pearly white it was before. But made some small improvements to the texture so that it was even smoother.

Eyes glittering, she clicked the done icon.

**[...Loading all known skills...Creating new skills...Done!]**

**Name: Jezebel Fay**  
**Title: N/A**  
**Lvl. 1 | 0/100**

**Race: demigod | Lvl. 1**  
**Alignment: Neutral**

**HP: 2000/2000**  
**MP: N/A**

**Strength: 16**  
**Intelligence: 24**  
**Wisdom: 20**  
**Endurance: 10**  
**Agility: 19**  
**Charm: 20**  
**Luck: 5**

**Stat Points: 10**  
**Hatred Points: 0**  
**Money: $1,000**  
**Gold: 0**

**Skills**

**Kissing - Lvl. Max**  
**Sex - Lvl. Max**  
**Seduction - Lvl. Max**  
**Charmspeak - Lvl. Max**  
**Lying - Lvl. 10**  
**Cooking - Lvl. 3**  
**Languages - Lvl. Max**  
**Pain resistance - Lvl. 5**

**[...All previous skills other than these have been removed. You may relearn them or learn new ones in the future Host.]**

Jezebel glared angrily at the text on her screen. While the skills she did keep were nice, her fighting skills and weapons skills were now gone. Not that she ever used them much. Daughter of Aphrodite here. Although she was one of the exceptions, when Jezebel did fight, she became brutal.

**[... Your first world will be randomly chosen. Your mission will appear on screen on arrival. Completing tasks will unlock further parts of the system.]**

**Y/N**

Taking a deep breath, Jezebel pressed yes, ready for her new life.

**...**

**...**

**[...Welcome to The Villain System.]**

Everything around her went white... then nothing.

Jezebel woke up with a splitting headache and clothed. Something she wasn't when she had clicked yes. Opening her eyes, she glanced around but saw nothing but trees.

**[...Host, you are currently in Rosario + Vampire. Your task is to steal Moka from Tsukune. This is an easy mission, so it will do for your first task. There is no time limit, and you may return to your original world once you have enough points.]**

_**Quest Alert!**_  
_**Steal Moka Akashiya!**_  
_**Time limit: None**_  
_**Reward: Beginners Package**_

Jezebel's eyes lit up as she read the quest. Rosario, while not her favorite, or even liked anime. She had watched it a few timed, and hated Moka and Tsukune together. Now here was the chance to get Moka for herself. "I'm going to enjoy this," Jezebel whispered lustfully, rubbing her thighs together a bit.

Choosing a direction, Jezebel started walking. Seeing as she was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit. She figured she was a student at the monster academy in the anime.

...

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, Jezebel was in front of the academy.

"Time to Moka," Jezebel muttered to herself as she walked into the school.

As it turns out, finding Moka wasn't actually that hard. All Jezebel had to do was follow some fanboys to the cafeteria, and there she was. Smirking, she unbuttoned the top three buttons on her shirt and raised the skirt a little to show off more of her cleavage. _Let's see how this goes._

"What's a huge girl like you sitting all alone for?" Jezebel asked Moka with a smile. _Slowly ease into it._

"Oh, I-Umm." Moka stuttered, blushing.

_Well, this is interesting. Could she have an interest in girls? Or was it my question. _Jezebel sat down on the bench beside Moka, her breasts jiggling.

Mola's blush deepened, causing Jezebel to smirk as she watched the girl peek at her breasts from the corner of her eyes.

Jezebel's squirmed in her seat as she took in Moka's appearance. The anime didn't do her justice with her ample chest and sexy body. Her pink hair, while odd-looking, Didn't take away anything from Moka's beauty. She looked so... Innocent. _Something I'm going to enjoy ruining._

"Why don't you relax Moka," Jezebel whispered softly, using her charm speak skill. It may have been cheating slightly. But Moka was a vampire, something she had never come across. Using her charm speak ability was more of a test to see if it would even work or not.

Moka sinking into her seat with a sigh proved that it did. Lowering her hand, Jezebel moved it under Moka's smirk and rested it against the girl's panties. Other than blushing, Moka did not react. Getting a little bolder, Jezebel started rubbing Moka's pussy through the panties.

**[...Really, Host, charm speak?]**

Jezebel ignored the system and for the rest of lunch, teased Moka. Causing the vampire to moan, but never actually finding any release.

Jezebel was surprised that she hadn't seen Tsukune yet. She had thought he would be here by Moka. _Though him missing has worked in my favor._

Exciting the cafeteria, Jezebel made her way to class, Moka blushing and walking right beside her. _Hmm... Although my charm speak did work, Moka seemed to have some awareness still._

"Hey, Moka," Jezebel said before the closed door of their class.

"Er, y-yes." Moka stuttered slightly, her face red. Not letting Moka say anything more, Jezebel kissed her.

"Yo- You c-c-cant do t-that Jezebel." Mokka tried to get out once the kiss was broken.

"And why not?" Asked Jezebel in a seductive tone.

Moka opened her mouth to respond, then clipped it back shut at a loss for words.

Smirking, Jezebel captured Moka's lips in another kiss. Causing many students still in the hall to stare and talk.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Jezebel asked huskily. Only slightly using her charm speak to make Moka more impulsive than usual.

Moka nodded and pulled Jezebel toward the girl's dorm rooms. Not noticing the heartbroken look on the newly arrived Tsukune's face. But Jezebel did, and she made sure to smirk as smugly as she could when they passed him.

...

"Ohhhhh, YES!" Moaned Moka as Jezebel pistoned her finger back and forth into the vampire's slit.

How did this happen exactly? Well, Jezebel was finding that Moka wasn't as innocent as she first assumed. Either that, or it was her charm or luck, caused the vampire to strip and jump her as soon as they entered the room.

"You like that, my sexy little vampire?" Jezebel breathed out, not taking her eyes off of Moka's writhing body.

**[**

**...Host, your task has been completed. Your rewards shall be given once you have left this world.]**

_What? System, how the hell did I complete the task?_

**[...For this task, all you were meant to do was steal Moka from Tsukune. You did that...in a way.]**

Jezebel's teeth ground together as she read the text. She hadn't even gotten off ye. _What should I have done then, kidnapped her?... Are there any restrictions?_

**[...Host seems to be mistaking something. There are no restrictions but one...rape. As for stealing Moka. Never again will she want Tsukune.]**

"Fine." Sighed Jezebel aloud, looking down at naked and sweaty Moka, she gave the girl some commands. "You will stay put and won't make a sound."

**[...Host...what did I just say...]**

Jezebel just gave a wicked smirk, not bothering to reply. _No restrictions, hmm..._

...

**[...Host, I would advise against this course of action.]**

It had been hours since Jezebel's attempted seduction of Moka, and being told by the system that she could leave. Naturally, most would do just that. Jezebel wasn't most.

Currently, she was standing above a sleeping Tsukune. A small, almost unnoticeable butter knife hidden in her sleeve. _I wonder how much Exp I will get. He is the protagonist, after all._

Jezebel coldly stabbed the knife towards Tsukune, and into his heart. Her strength making up for the lack of sharpness on the blade. "Well... That was disappointing." Jezebel hummed, blood now coating her hands.

**[...Host...you]**

"Oh come on, did you really choose me without knowing anything about me?" She smirked darkly. While Jezebel did enjoy sex and stealing women, that was merely a side hobby of hers. For being a daughter of Aphrodite, she never acted like one unless sex was involved. Otherwise... She has more blood on her hands than all the campers at half blood combined: monster or human — something her mother made sure to keep hidden from the other gods.

"Next room~." Jezebel hummed with a smile.

**[...Host Stop! Unlike Tsukune, these others are monsters. You won't be able to kill them at your level.]**

"That reminds me. Where is my Exp for killing that pathetic protagonist?"

**[...As this is your first world. Leveling has not been upgraded. That feature shall be unlocked once you return.]**

"Fine, let's go then." Jezebel sighed; maybe she could come back here when she was stronger.

...

_**Quest Completed!**_  
_**Beginner's package received!**_  
_**\+ 100 Exp!**_  
_**\+ 1000 bonus Exp for killing the protagonist.**_

_**Level up x4!**_

"System, open the beginner's package," Jezebel commanded, getting a little excited. _What will I get, I wonder? _After leaving, she found herself in a place that looked like her apartment. But when she looked outside, there was nothing but a blank space. So here she was now checking her new rewards. While at the same time attempting to ignore how bad her previous world jump had gone.

_**Stealth skill added!**_  
_**Detection skill added!**_  
_**Basic Martial Art skill added!**_  
_**Outfit gained!**_

_Gaining three new skills and an outfit is much better than what I thought I would get. Maybe I should equip the outfit._

At that thought, a glow appeared around Jezebel's body. There was a flash, and then she felt... Comfortable. Looking down, she inspected her new clothes.

She was dressed in skin-tight black jeans that hugged her ass. A dark purple tank, along with an open zipper sweater, and red sunglasses. The jacket reminded her of the assassin creed clothing, but as a sweater jacket and a lot more comfortable(hood included). Finally, her feet were covered by leather boots, and her wrist had a few black and white metal and leather bracelets for style, along with two small obsidian black earrings.

_Nice! Hey system, what would be the best way to be a villain?_

**[...It depends on the task. For example, if you are tasked with world donation. You can accomplish it in any way you like. Then there are other, more subtle tasks. Take Naruto, for example. Your task is to plunge the elements nations into chaos. If you are sent to the past. You can do it by either killing Minato or seducing Kushina, preventing Naruto from being born, avoiding being a container for the Kyuubi. Which in turn will cause the 4th shinobi war to happen without its hero.]**

Jezebel's grin couldn't get any bigger if she wanted it to. She was so going to do something like that in the future.

**[...Although you must remember that there is always a chance of a new protagonist rising up and taking the originals place.]**

That didn't matter to her; after all, why kill one MC when you can kill two?

_Alright, so what world is next?_

**[...Harry Potter.]**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Jezebel groaned as the screen vanished. That was one series she never really got into. Sure she knew the basics. Probably everyone did, but she didn't know nearly as much of the story compared to others. _I also have a name that originated from the Bible of all things. I doubt wizards are going to look kindly on that with them being stuck in the past._

**[...You're going to be in the past.]**

"Say what?" Jezebel blurted out, alarmed. It was bad enough not knowing anything but the basics of the story, but going to the past on top of all that... She was screwed.

**[...Your task is to exterminate the wizarding world of Britain. You can (if you want) leave the others alone. You have no time limit.]**

_So I'll what, return here when I'm an old woman?_ Jezebel snapped at the system in her mind. From what she did remember, wizards in the book seemed to be idiots. So it wouldn't necessarily take her that long. But it could if she wasn't careful.

**[...Every world you go to, you are added to it. When you die, you return back here at your original age.]**

_Isn't that a little broken?_

**[...More Host's with different systems will be added later. Yours is the Villain system, the only one of it's kind. There is also the Hero system, and the Monster system. Every different system is unique to a single host.]**

_When will I meet the others?_

**[...In the near future, though you are... Unique. As a villain, and one who has watched or read about other villains. You know how persistent they can be, never truly dying. You are the same, if someone kills you, you return her. Of course, there will be consequences for every death, if a different person with a system dies. That's it; they're dead, they can't come back like you can.]**

"He...hehe...hehehahahaHAHAHAHA." Jezebel fell down, cackling. _I genuinely am a Villain!_

**[...Host...] *System Sweatdrop***

"Ooohh, I needed that. Alright, I'm done now; send me to the wizarding world." Jezebel told the system.

**[...Sending...3...2...1...]**

...

_**Quest Alert!**_  
_**Exterminate the wizarding world of Britain!**_  
_**Reward: Unknown**_  
_**Time Limit: None**_

J

ezebel closed the window and sighed; she had a lot of work to do. One of which was finding out where the hell she was. She was currently located in what looked to be a train compartment of some sort.

**[...No need, you're currently on the train to Hogwarts. Your name is the same; you are 16 years old and a emaciated pure blood. As for your sexual preference. In the wizarding world for women, it is called being a witches witch. Unlike most of the muggle world. It is accepted here; if any women or men want to continue there line, they can use magic to Adopt or impregnate themselves.]**

_Well, that was informative. _Before Jezebel could ask anything more, the compartment doors slammed open.

The first thing Jezebel saw was a dirty looking face, followed by disgust at the appearance of her compartment intruder. It was a boy dressed in what seems to be old dirty Hogwarts robes. His nose looked too long, and his beady eyes made her skin crawl. She knew who this was, although she had never read the books. Jezebel had watched the movies many years ago. Peter Pettigrew was standing in the door to her compartment.

"Why don't you come in and take a seat?" Jezebel asked Pettigrew with a kind, fake smile.

Pettigrew stared at her, shocked for a moment, then nodded his head quickly. Most likely nervous that she would tell him to get out right after the invite.

**[...He would never have come in if he knew what you're planning.]**

_Shut up! _So where are your friends? Asked Jezebel, her fake smile still plastered across her face.

"I...I...I do...don't ha...ve any." Pettigrew stuttered out nervously.

"Oh... Well, that's just perfect." Jezebel said sweetly.

"...Wh...what? Pettigrew blinked, confused.

Turning away from the boy, Jezebel flipped the locks on the apartment door, one by one. "Try not to scream; I don't know the silencing spell yet,"

...

**[...I have no words.]**

Jezebel smirked, ignoring the systems words with ease. Once she had locked the door, she watched as the panic crossed Pettigrew's face — no doubt realizing what she said. Before he could scream, she had jammed some cloth into his mouth, muffling him and choking him slightly at the same time. After that, well...

She looked down at the floor where Pettigrew's laid. Blood pooled around his head; she hadn't realized until she had started that she had no weapon. So she went with blunt force.

**[...Leveling was unlocked as promised, incoming rewards.]**

_**Level up x2**_  
_**\+ 500 Exp**_  
_**\+ 1000 Gold**_  
_**Mana unlocked!**_  
_**Inventory unlocked!**_

**[...Although you will be learning spells, they won't be the same as the ones wizards and witches around you use. You will be choosing a single magic branch. When you grow more powerful, more branches will become available. Such as telekinesis or elemental magic. You will have to select after you are sorted.]**

_How do I use the inventory?_

**[...Touch the body and think of it.]**

Placing her hand on the corpse, Jezebel imagined it disappearing into her inventory, it worked. "Perfect." She whispered. Checking it, she saw one dead body in a slot, along with her clothes she was wearing before. Surprised, Jezebel looked down and saw her Hogwarts robes. _I don't know how I missed that before._

Unlocking the door, Jezebel checked outside, and after making sure, the hall was empty. Walked away from her compartment. As she didn't know any cleaning spells, or had anything to clean with. It was better to leave after removing the body. Hopefully, it would be thought of as prank.

For the rest of the train ride, Jezebel hid in a compartment far away from her previous seat. Listening to any gossiping students who passed.

_**2 hours later**_

_What a waste of time. _Jezebel sighed, as they walked into the castle. She should have been sitting on the small boats, then entering the castle. But she refused to and went in a carriage instead. Now it was time for the sorting, something she hadn't really been paying attention too. A 16-year-old girl standing among short 11-year-olds really stood out.

"Jezebel Fay," a younger McGonagall called out in a surprised tone. Students all around the great hall burst into whispers at her last name. _I better be related to the le fay of this world._

**[...You are...]**

With a blank indifferent face, Jezebel calmly walked over and sat down on the stool, ready for the hat. She heard McGonagall sigh, probably assuming where she was going to go based on her face.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

_A woman willing who want you to shut up and get this over with already. _Jezebel hissed in her mind.

_Impatient, aren't we._ The hat said, ignoring her.

_Just get this over with before I tell McGonagall that you're sexually harassing me._

_...That is a first, my dear... In all my years of sorting, your not the first or the last who will use threats. But sexual harassment?_

_I'm 16, much older than the 11-year-olds you currently sort. Who knows, maybe they'll believe me. _Jezebel thought back to the hat. Showing the hat how she would burst into tears as she describes what the hat said to her when he was supposed to be sorting her.

_SLYTHERIN!_ The hat called out, not even bothering to respond. The things it had seen in that girl's mind made it shudder.

There were polite claps from the Slytherin table and downtrodden faces at the other tables. Mainly from the men, sometimes being a daughter of Aphrodite did more harm than good... Perfect for her new profession.

Hello Ms. Fay, welcome to Slytherin. A boy with a perfect badge said, introducing her to a few at the table. Jezebel tuned them out, more focused on the gorgeous blonde with the indifferent face.

"-and this is my betrothed, Narcissa Black, Soon to be Malfoy." The Prefect boy finished in a haughty tone.

_Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that._ Jezebel thought wickedly, already planning on how to seduce the hot blonde.

...

**(A/N) This was so not how I thought this would go. Not did I expect to enjoy writing this as much as I did.**

**Review or PM me!**


	2. Magic Branch

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) I had chances to write smut here and didn't. I know how bad I am at it, and I don't want to ruin the fic. So no smut probably ever, unless someone else writes it. Though Jezebel will still tease, so slight smut?**

**It's always Jezebel's POV unless I write otherwise.**

...

In the darkness of the Slytherin dorms, Jezebel was resting down on her bed. Going over the magic branch options from the system.

**[...Elemental magic...I recommend this one. It's a basic magic and is used in most worlds that have magic.]**

_Eh, anything else, I am a villain, got anything... I don't villain like?_

**[...There are two magic's unique to the Villain system: blood and Shadow magic.]**

_Perfect! Can I get them both?_

**[...Technically yes. If you choose both, you only get a single ability from each. If you choose one, you can get up to three skills in that magic branch.]**

_I can still unlock my abilities in time, correct?_

**[...Yes, host.]**

_Alright then, give me the blood and shadow magic._

_**Magic tree created!**_  
_**Blood magic added!**_  
_**Shadow magic added!**_

_What abilities do I have unlocked?_

**[...You can use your shadow magic to walk through shadows or teleport over far distances. With your blood magic, you can sense where people are.]**

_That's it?... Eh, okay. Not exactly what I was expecting, but it can be useful, except for in-class... How exactly am I supposed to go to classes here? I don't know any magic, but these!_

**[...That will not be a problem. All you need to do is copy there movements and say exactly what they tell you to. I will do the rest.]**

_Isn't that cheating?_

**[...Villain...]**

...

For the next couple of hours, Jezebel did exactly what her system told her to. She easily got an outstanding in every class. Now, she was sitting in the great hall, trying to think of ways to seduce Narcissa.

**[...You know...Narcissa isn't exactly evil. She would betray you if she knew what you were going to do.]**

_Oh, I know. I just want to see Malfoy's face when I tell him I had sex with his betrothed._

**[...But you haven't.]**

_Yet! By the way, I need someone crazy loyal, who is also smart enough not to fall for any schemes created by these idiot wizards._

**[...How about her?]**

_Who?_

"So Fay, what made you transfer to Hogwarts now, instead of when you were eleven?" A stunning and elegant looking woman asked. She had curly dark locks; her eyes were grey, and she had beautiful silky looking skin.

"My tutors felt that I needed more... social interaction." Jezebel replied in a polite tone. _System, who is this?_

**[...Bellatrix Black currently 16 years old. She becomes Voldemort's most trusted lieutenant or attack dog. She is extremity loyal when you have it, and is slightly crazy/sadistic. She becomes more insane later on when she is thrown into Azkaban.]**

_Does she have the dark mark yet?_

**[...No, but her magic core is saturated in dark magic. I believe she just went to there first meeting. Either that, or that is how it naturally is. She is a Black after all.]**

_Hmm..._ _I wanted to pull her to my side too. It better not be too late._

**[...Host...there may still be away. One of the reasons Bellatrix Black stayed with Voldemort was because she was in love with him.]**

_Is that so..._ Jezebel flashed a Cheshire grin at the system in her mind. She could work with this.

A calculated look appeared In Black's eyes. "Are you a pureblood, Fay?"

"Of course, I'm heir to the ancient noble house of le fay.

"Mmm..." Black hummed, not replying. But Jezebel did catch the way her eyes glittered, before turning away.

"Heir, how ridiculous." Sneered a boy sitting next to Black. "Only a man can become heir to there house."

_Really? Why didn't you say this earlier system?_

**[...It's different in the house of le fay. It **_**was created by a woman in the first place.**_**]**

"Heir status is different in the house of le fay." Jezebel glanced at the boy, dismissively. "But I wouldn't expect a _boy _to understand." The boy's nostrils flared at Jezebel's implied insult.

**[...You should have been a hunter of Artemis.]**

_Why would I do that? I'm not sexist like those lesbian hunters!_

"Calm down, Lestrange, I for or one found her words quite accurate," Black smirked.

"It's Rodolphus, not Lestrange, Bellatrix. You're my betrothed; you need to say my name sometime." Rodolphus said with a, what Jezebel assumed was an attempt at a charming smile. It just made him look constipated.

"My Father has not agreed to your family's... _Persistent _pushes for a betrothal." Black replied with a hiss, her eyes blazing with anger.

"They will soon; we have the support of the dar-" Rodolphus was cut off by another boy.

"_What _my brother means, Bellatrix. Is that is's only a matter of time before your marriage. Would it not be better to be on good terms for when it happens?" The brother of Rodolphus asked.

Black threw a disgusted look at both brothers then walked off. Not bothering to stay for dessert.

With the drama now over, Jezebel spent the rest of lunch getting acquainted with the people around her. She could go and talk to Black at a later date.

...

Jezebel had only been in this world for a week now, and she was sick of it. The classes, Slytherin politics, (something she avoided) and the Marauder pranks. You would think that with Pettigrew dead, they would be sad or mourning him. But no, they instead are pranking the Slytherins as usual.

_Maybe they don't know he's dead._

**[...They don't host. Remus believes that he's late, or preparing a prank to show them. The other two don't care.]**

_Hmm... How about pranking the Marauders?_

**[...All of Slytherin will ally with you if you suggest it.]**

_I don't need all; one person is enough... Black maybe?_

**[...That would allow you to get closer to her.]**

_Black, it is then. Who knows, maybe I'll finally seduce her sister while I'm at it._

...

"Black." Jezebel greeted in the Slytherin common room. It was late, so they were the only two left.

"Fay," Black replied in kind. This was another reason Jezebel couldn't wait to leave this world, or at least Hogwarts. All the proper greetings or last name only was very annoying.

"I have a proposition for you." Jezebel started, getting an amused look from Black.

"Oh, and what may that be."

"Pranking the Marauders," Jezebel answered. "Who knows... Maybe we can have some fun afterward."

A full-blown grin covered Black's face. "Oh, I like you; call me Bellatrix, Fay."

"Call me, Jezebel." Jezebel smiled in reply. So far, so good.

...

The prank, if you could call it that. Wasn't really much of one. A few hair color changes, some recorded screams sounding through the hall, and the lights going out for a couple of seconds. Which would flicker back on once done. No, all this was merely a cover for Jezebel's actual _prank. _One Bellatrix had no knowledge of. Even though she had come close to discovering it during there week of preparation. Bellatrix believed they were framing the Marauders for the prank they were doing; they weren't... Kind of.

Earlier during the week, Jezebel had kidnapped and killed some boy from Slytherin. One that wouldn't be missed. Her reason for this was to take the suspicion off Slytherin when Pettigrew's body was revealed. If she let a Slytherin body be found with Pettigrew, a Gryffindor. It would place pressure and doubt on the other two houses.

"Ready Jezebel?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

"Activate it," Jezebel whispered back. It was time to see how far she could transfer corpses with her shadow magic.

...

_**Dumbledore POV**_

Dumbledore smiled and chewed his desert in enjoyment. Other than whispers of a new dark lord rising, the wizarding world had never been so peaceful.

"I'll say, Albus, Pettigrew is no where to be found. I swear if it's another prank from the Marauders." McGonagall warned angrily.

"Boys will be boys. They're just harmless pranks." Dumbledore replied with his eye twinkling.

As soon as Dumbledore said that, the lights went out. "See there's anot-" He was cut off by ear-piercing screams echoing around the great hall.

***Thunk* **There was a sound of something hitting the floor with a thud — a sickening stench wafting up to the table where the staff sat... Then the lights came on.

All was silent for all of two seconds. Until the teachers and students noticed something on the floor. There was no mistaking who and what was there.

Two tangled and naked bodies were in front of the staff table. Blood splattered around there landing spot, showing that they had fallen from a great height.

_What is going on here! _Dumbledore thought in shock. Taking a glance around, he noticed many students with different color hair. Looking far worse with there now pale faces than it would have before.

Trembling, trying to control his rage. Dumbledore called out the suspects. "JAMES, SIRIUS, AND REMUS. COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" The great hall shook slightly at the magic Dumbledore released as he shouted. It was time he put an end to there pranks.

_..._

Jezebel watched with hidden glee, as Dumbledore and the Marauders left the great hall. It didn't matter that the headmaster would find them innocent; something she knew would happen. What was important was that he had called them to his office, causing the students to think of them as the culprits. If they weren't ostracized by the school, then at the very least, no one would trust them again. Especially if some of the smarter Slytherins added fuel to the flames.

Turning to her side, Jezebel watched as realization crossed Bellatrix's face. _Fuck that wasn't part of the plan!_ She had forgotten about Bellatrix and the fact she would have no problem guessing who did this.

"We need to talk," Bellatrix said in a low voice, in case of any eavesdroppers.

Jezebel just smiled and nodded. _You better be right about her system._

**[...] *The system stayed silent***

...

"This was not a prank... Was it." Bellatrix began, sitting down on the bed. They were in Jezebel's room, and as she was a transfer. She had it all to herself, something she enjoyed greatly.

"Why ask something you already know the answer to." Jezebel retorted with a smirk. What came next was completely out of her expectation.

"Mmmm..." Bellatrix fell back on the bed and moaned, her thighs rubbing together.

**[...What?]**

_Well, you did say she was sadistic and crazy. I guess you can add, get's off on killing to the list._

Getting on the bed, Jezebel made her way to Bellatrix until she was straddling her. The two girls then stared at each other, transfixed by the other. Jezebel was the first to break contact and stared at Bellatrix's lips. Leaving no doubts for the other girl about what she wanted to do.

Slowly, Jezebel lowered herself and kissed Bellatrix, and it felt marvelous. She wasn't sure what it was, Jezebel had kissed hundreds of women and never felt this way. But Kissing Bellatrix was a whole different experience. One she would be repeating in the future.

After a minute, both girls pulled back and gasped for air. A smile on both of their faces, but for very different reasons.

"Shall we continue?" Jezebel asked with a very suggestive smile. Her hands already feeling up Bellatrix's body.

Bellatrix just slammed their lips back together. Which for Jezebel, was Answer enough.

...

**Bellatrix POV**

"Bella, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?" Her father, Cygnus Black, demanded.

"I have some important news," Bellatrix told her father, a happy glazed look in her eyes.

"What, this better not be about your betrothal to Rodolphus again."

"...You accepted?" Bellatrix inquired in a calm tone.

"Yes, I think it will be good for you. He's far better than everyone else who has asked for a betrothal." Her father explained.

"I see," Bellatrix replied flatly, turning away fully prepared to leave.

"Before you go, Bella, I don't need to remind you to keep yourself pure, do I? If you break it, the contract will strip you of your magic."

Bellatrix froze in the doorway. "When did you sign the contract? What time?"

"Early this morning." Her father responded absentmindedly. Already turning back to the work on his desk.

Closing the door, Bellatrix left the hall and to her room. Once the door was shut, she could no longer keep it in. "HhahahahahaHAHAHA!" Bellatrix laughed insanely, tears streaming down her face. _To think, I just lost my purity last night, just before finding myself bound to a betrothal contract. _Bellatrix smiled, darkly at the her thoughts. _Well, not that it matters much now. With my purity gone before the contract was signed. It's invalid._

That was one of the reasons, so many families had betrothal contracts while the girls were young. It prevented them from losing their purity before marriage. Bellatrix was an anomaly; she had been betrothed as a child. But he died, so she was free till the Lestrange's came to make a contract with the Black's.

Using the floo in her room. Bellatrix went back to the Slytherin common room. She had to see Jezebel soon; they had a lot to talk about.

...

"Hmm..." Jezebel hummed, sipping some hot chocolate she asked the elves to make. Having sex with Bellatrix really helped improve her mood. She was actually enjoying Hogwarts at the moment. Particularly with the way everyone was avoiding the Marauders. Her frame job was working out quite well.

**[...Host...something unexpected has occurred.]**

_Is there a problem?_

**[...You just had sex with your soulmate.]**

Jezebel spit out some of her drink, onto the table. _WHAT!_

**[...Yes, Bellatrix Black is your soulmate, and as you are bound to the villain system. Your souls are bound together, as well.]**

Jezebel stood up and left the great hall; she could skip for the day. This was far more important. _How can this be?_

**[...It shouldn't be possible. Very few people in any world, has a soulmate. You have a higher chance of gaining a system than you do a soulmate. Yet... Somehow you have one.]**

_How will this affect us in the future? After all, when I die, I return back to the apartment._

**[...By the look of your souls, when one of you dies, the other dies soon after. So theoretically, she should reincarnate in every world we visit. Her appearance will change, and she might not have any memories of you. But your souls will recognize each other.]**

_How will I be able to find her in the future? Worlds are vast; there's a chance I could search it all and still never see her._

**[...By the time we leave, I should be able to recognize where she is based on the feeling of her soul. The more time you spend with her, the easier she will be to find in the future.]**

_Guess I'm not bedding Narcissa, or anyone else really._

**[...Can you really stay loyal to your soulmate?]**

_Of course, my mother is the goddess of sex __**and**_ _love. Finding a soulmate is sacred to all daughters of Aphrodite._

"Now, I just need to find her," Jezebel mumbled under her breath.

"Looking for me?" Bellatrix asked, standing in the doorway to Jezebel's room.

"Yes, actually," Jezebel replied, taking in Bellatrix's appearance hungrily. While she did previously think Bellatrix was gorgeous. Knowing that she was her soulmate just enhanced her beauty in Jezebel's eyes.

"Last night, did you... feel anything?" Asked Bellatrix curiously, moving closer and closer to Jezebel.

Jezebel smiled alluringly. "Maybe, maybe not. Care to remind me?"

Bellatrix's eyes glazed for a split second before she shook off the trance. "No... That's not..." She began.

Jezebel stood up and kissed Bellatrix before she could finish her words. "I know," Jezebel whispered softly once she pulled away. "We're soulmates."

After that, we'll; Jezebel didn't need to explain.

...

"So, I took your virginity just in time, huh," Jezebel said as she and Bellatrix rested under the covers. _It is confirmed, sex with my soulmate is way better than those other women._

"Yes." A sweaty Bellatrix confirmed with a smile.

"What are we going to do about your family then?"

Bellatrix groaned and burrowed further into the blankets. "I don't know, nor do I wish to think about it."

Jezebel sighed but nodded, and started to think about her task. Now that she had her soulmate, she just wanted to get this over with. That and maybe murder Rodolphus, perhaps she could make it where he can't have kids anymore...

Jezebel sat up quickly, an idea forming in her mind. Based on what she had learned these past two weeks. All the magical children in Britain went to Hogwarts. If she could create or find a curse and place it in something like the food. She could be rid of the students of Hogwarts, which represent the next generation of magic wizards and witches.

"This could work." Jezebel breathed out excitedly.

**[...That would, in the long run, exterminate the wizarding world of Britain.]**

_Britain... System? Can I gain more rewards for killing of the wizards and witches in say... Beauxbatons?_

**[...Yes.]**

A sharp smile appeared on Jezebel's face. From what she could remember of the books, in one of harry's school years. There was a tournament. With all three schools of magic participated in, and it happened right here in Hogwarts.

"Bellatrix, you wouldn't happen to know an impotence curse? Would you?" Jezebel inquired curiously.

"...Yes, in the Black library." Bellatrix answered, confused.

_Perfect... "_Bellatrix, how much do you like the wizarding world?"

...

For the next month, Jezebel and Bellatrix worked on the curse and became closer as a couple. They didn't love each other yet. At least on Jezebel's side, but it was close.

Jezebel smirked at the memories. Once, she told Bellatrix her plan. She was surprisingly all for it. When Jezebel had questioned her about it, Bellatrix went on a rant about how if the Black's discovered they were soulmates, Jezebel would be killed. All because she was female. While most of the wizarding world accepted being a witches witch, the hours of Black did not.

That and the chaos it would create. So Bellatrix was all for making wizards impotent, causing the wizarding world to decline in population slowly. No one ever said she was sane while in school. Only that Azkaban made her crazier.

Another thing that Jezebel had done was use house-elves. They could go anywhere they liked without restriction and had access to Hogwart's kitchen. So, Jezebel, had Bellatrix teach them the Impotent curse. Once Lily and James left Hogwarts, the elves would curse the students and staff every year. Causing no babies to be born.

Jezebel's favorite part of the curse, was that it was contagious. So while there would be a generation of students with Harry when he went to Hogwarts in the future, they would be the last. As for the muggle-born, the curse works on them, too, and when they visited their family for the holls. The Muggles would be cursed also.

"I can hardly wait." Jezebel grinned cruelly. _This is what Voldemort should have done. Except maybe having a cure for only those who would follow him. Not that there is a cure._

"Neither can I," Bellatrix responded, wrapping her arms around Jezebel's waist. "Do you really have to go?'

"Not yet, soon, though." Jezebel sighed. That's right; she told Bellatrix the truth of how she came to be in this world, and what would happen once she left. At first, Bellatrix was furious. Then, after a couple of hours of thinking it through. She accepted it reluctantly, although Jezebel had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't have if Jezebel didn't tell her she would reincarnate in every world she visits. That, or it was the unbreakable vow.

"Are you sure I'll get my memories back?" Bellatrix questioned worriedly.

"No... But even if you don't, I'll just pursue you till you fall in love with me." Jezebel said, before looking away embarrassed.

Bellatrix grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you will. Now, why don't we go give my family a heart attack before you go."

...

_**One hour later**_

"Who is this." Demanded a furious Cygnus Black. Jezebel and Bellatrix"s stopped kissing and glanced at him dismissively.

"This is my... What did you call it Jezebel?" Bellatrix asked in fake confusion.

"Girlfriend, Trixy." An amused Jezebel answered.

"Trixy... Huh, I like it." Bellatrix smiled sweetly, kissing Jezebel's cheek.

Cygnus stepped back, stumbling slightly. "What have you done to my daughter!" He spat out.

Jezebel's eyes lit up at the opening. "Fucked her, of course."

***Thud*** All three of them turned to where the sound came from. There on the floor was Druella Black, Bellatrix's mother. She had fainted when she heard her Jezebel did to her daughter.

Cygnus turned and grabbed a cup, filling it with alcohol. "I can't deal with this right now."

"And those are my parents," Bellatrix told Jezebel awkwardly. Truthfully, she had been expecting yelling, anger, maybe even a few killing curses. Not her mother fainting, or her father drinking himself into a drunken stupor.

...

**[...Host, why didn't you stay longer?]**

Jezebel smiled sadly. "Because of the task. History may have not changed much with Bella no longer being Voldemort's lieutenant. But me saying and screening around, framing the Marauders. I couldn't risk any more changes that would affect the future. Which, in turn, could cause me to fail my task."

**[...Host, you...]**

_That and I didn't want to spend too long with those idiot wizards (excluding Bellatrix). Plus, a war on top of that. No, thank you, in this next world, once I find Bellatrix. We are going to spend some time on the beach, preferably alone. For a very long time._

**[...I can till hear your thoughts, host...]**

"...Shut up." Jezebel grumbled.

_**Quest Completed!**_  
_**You have killed all humans on the earth!**_  
_**Earring reward received!**_  
_**Lottery added!**_  
_**\+ 1,000,000 Exp**_  
_**\+ $500,000**_

_**Level up x117**_

_What the hell! No, what the FUCKING HELL HAPPENED!_

**[...Exactly what it says. The wizards we're more dumb than you thought they were. They never realized they were cursed. They assumed it was Hecate punishing them for not killing the muggles. So they attacked, and eventually, the two sides went to war. With no children being born, it only took 300 years for all humans to die.]**

_I thought it would take longer... Wait, humans?_

**[...It would have taken longer, but all the labeled dark creatures, banded up and killed any stragglers found.]**

_Wow, can't say I was expecting that. Shit! What about Bellatrix?_

**[As soon as you left, she vanished in a black flash. I can sense her now; she is currently residing in your soul. I can only assume that she will be reborn when you choose which world to go to next.]**

_Thank God, I was a little worried that she would be stuck there for however long she would live. Only reincarnating when she does._

_...Why only a million exp?_

**[...Because you didn't kill them directly, and because of how long it took.]**

"Rip off," Jezebel pouted. "Hey, what about the lottery and earring?"

**[...The lottery is how you spend your hatred points. The best way to do that is by causing hero's, villains, protagonists, and other system users to hate you. Once enough points are collected, you can use the lottery.]**

_Why don't I have any now?_

**[...Because no one but Bellatrix knows what you did, and she doesn't hate you.]**

A disturbing grin that many (except Bellatrix) would find creepy stretched across Jezebel's face. "I am going to have so much fun with this."

...

**(A/N) For those worried over the short world chapters. It was because of her task. As the tasks increase in difficulty, so will the length of time Jezebel stays.**

**What world should be next?**

**Review or PM me!**


	3. System User's

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) Changed the time and ages around.**  
...

_So about that, earring?_

**[...It's a magical focus; you no longer need a wand for magic.]**

_...Isn't that cheating?_

**[...Not compared to other magic users.]**

_So... Equip earring?_

**[...Done.]**

_"Alright, so what world should we go to next? Highschool dxd?_

**[...Your level is to low. Issei could kill you with a couple boosted punch's.]**

"Bullshit!" Jezebel snapped out, no longer able to talk with her thoughts.

**[...That is a supernatural world, all the beings in that world defy common sense when it comes to strength. When a devil reincarnates, they get a boost of 50 levels. Imagine natural-born devils, and their levels.]**

"How about Marvel Or DC then?"

**[...Do you want to die? With your current abilities, you need a place where you can grow.]**

"You know what, screw this... Send me to the Marvel universe. I'm going to prove you wrong, besides. Aren't there many opportunities there that I can use to become a better villain?" Jezebel asked with narrowed eyes. "You should want me to go there. So why don't you."

**[...Host...there...there is someone with a system there.]**

"Shit, how strong are they?"

**[...Much weaker than you... But that's not the problem. Other systems are different from yours.]**

"What do you mean?"

**[...When you are added to a world/universe. You become apart of it, with a...copy if you will, of your body. On the other hand, other system users posses, or become, a character from whichever world there in.]**

"...They can't be Thanos, right?"

**[...No, but they can become heroes or random people, like a shield agent. Such as spider-man, or boy really. If you go, you will meet your first hero, one who has the hero system, as well.]**

"Okay then, which spider-man is it? There are so many of them."

**[...Homecoming.]**

"So a baby spider-man, who has the backing of Tony Stark. _Wonderful..._

**[...Currently, you are barely stronger than an average male human. I would advise raising your stats before you enter the Marvel Universe.]**

" I forgot all about that, all right then, let's see what I have."

**Name: Jezebel Fay**  
**Title: N/A**  
**Lvl. 124| Exp 10,310/77,000**

**Race: demigod | **  
**Alignment: Chaos**

**HP: 2,000/2,000**  
**MP: 3,400/3,400**

**Strength: 16**  
**Intelligence: 24**  
**Wisdom: 20**  
**Endurance: 10**  
**Agility: 19**  
**Charm: 20**  
**Luck: 5**

**Stat Points: 1,250**  
**Hatred Points: 0**  
**Money: $501,000**  
**Gold: 1,000**

**Skills**

**Kissing - Lvl. Max**  
**Sex - Lvl. Max**  
**Seduction - Lvl. Max**  
**Charmspeak - Lvl. Max**  
**Lying - Lvl. 10**  
**Cooking - Lvl. 3**  
**Languages - Lvl. Max**  
**Pain resistance - Lvl. 5**

**Magic Tree - Shadow/Blood Magic**

**Shadow Walk - 100 MP per person.**  
**Blood Sense - 50 MP per sec.**

_What's up with my stupid amount of points? Over a thousand seems overkill._

**[...You will eventually travel to some very hazardous worlds. Dragon ball, for example, their levels are all in the thousands. You are less than an ant in comparison.]**

_Ouch!_ Jezebel pretended to wince. Her stat points now made sense, compared to the monsters with high levels, her existence was a trifle thing. _What about Thanos? What's his level?_

**[...Without the stones, level 100. With them, his level is boosted by 200.]**

_Level 300, huh, I'm not even half of that. _Sighing, Jezebel started raising her stats. As of now, she was still very weak. So the best thing was to focus on two stats and evenly disturbed some points to the rest.

**Name: Jezebel Fay**  
**Title: N/A**  
**Lvl. 124| Exp 10,310/77,000**

**Race: demigod | **  
**Alignment: Chaos**

**HP: 42,000/42,000** **| Regen: 8 HP per sec.**  
**MP: 43,400/43,400 | Regen: 2.5 MP per sec.**

**Strength: 116**  
**Intelligence: 424**  
**Wisdom: 120**  
**Endurance: 410**  
**Agility: 119**  
**Charm: 120**  
**Luck: 55**

**Stat Points:** **0**

_**Health regen perk learned! - Passive**_  
_**Mana regen perk learned! - Passive**_

_Why do I feel like my stats and new perks are broken?_

**[...You may be a demigod, but this is normal for for you. The others system users can focus on one stat or become well rounded, but never truly strong. We are different, unique; we are the villain, the antagonist, we naturally have to be better than the hero and other system users. So unlike them, better stats, money, equipment, and everything else comes to us with little to no trouble. A hero user, on the other hand, must struggle, and go through many fights and struggles. Then and only then, can they reach the top...where we will be to push them back down again.]**

_So... I should be able to beat other system users easily?_

**[...No, you may get better stats, but they get better skills/perks/titles. That is the trade-off.]**

_Is there a possibility of any of them having an op skill?_

**[...It's almost guaranteed, it will likely be used in a life-saving moment as well. As for the ones who don't. They probably have an OP person watching over them.]**

_Well fuck, there goes my dream of becoming Godlike... Wait a sec; I thought villains were supposed to get that — not the heroes._

**[...Someone having the hero system or one of the others does not make them good. Just like having the villain system does not mean you are evil.]**

_Does that mean any of the other users are evil? _Jezebel thought in amusement.

**[...No, they're all good. But that can change in the future. Greed is something humans can never defend against. Or any being for that matter.]**

_Interesting... Enough for now, send me to the Marvel Universe._

**[...3...2...1...]**

_**Quest Alert!**_  
_**Task is to k# $ error, er###283839292!**_  
_**Reward: # $**_  
_**Time limit: 1-!**_

.

..

_System? You still there? _Jezebel thought to her companion, worriedly.

**[...Yes.]**

_Okay, now, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

**[...As there is already someone with a system here, we are essentially hijacking the world. Other systems users would not need to do this. They can freely enter at there will. As a villain, though, with a chaos alignment on top of that. A few worlds, such as this one, will attempt to prevent us from entering.]**

_Can they stop us?_

**[...We are in, aren't we.]**

_What do I do then, now that I have no task?_

**[...Whatever you want, remember, though, there is a chance of you dying to the snap when Thanos comes.]**

_How long till he gets here?_

**[...Six months.]**

_Hmm... I think I am going to become a vigilante... No, a mercenary._

**[...Your regeneration is nowhere near Deadpool's.]**

_Well, there goes that idea, though I think I will try out being a mercenary. How good is my regeneration?_

**[...If you lose a limb, your regen perk will automatically sacrifice 1,000 of your health to regenerate said limb. If you are stabbed or shot, it will hurt, but you can continue fighting. You will slowly regen, and the wound will seal at 5 HP per sec.** **If you level up your regeneration, it will improve, and you will heal faster.]**

_How about my head getting looped off, survival chance?_

**[...At the moment...zero.]**

Okay, now that the info dump is done. Where is my soulmate?

**[...About that...she's under you.]**

_"..." _Sure enough, when Jezebel looked down, she found herself lying on a bed with a sleeping girl under her. One she recognized even without the system. Not because her soulmate looked like her previous self, no. It was because her soulmate, was now Michelle Jones or MJ.

_Hmm... This is an interesting development. Bellatrix Black is now a sarcastic, dark-humored teenage girl... I'm going to wake her up._

**[...Host...I would advise against that!]**

Jezebel ignored her system and peppered the girl in kisses. Since they were both naked in bed together, plus the smell of sex in the air. She felt it was correct to assume that they were together.

"Mmm..." Michelle groaned, opening her eyes. "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot again."

Raising a brow, Jezebel stared at Michelle, hiding her confusion. _What did she mean she forgot again?_

She watched Michelle, dumbfounded as the girl dressed quickly and fixed her hair, all in the span of a couple of seconds. "I... Call me again." Michelle mumbled and closed the door behind her.

_What exactly is my relationship with Trixy here? Hmm... I'm going to have to get used to calling her Michelle, or MJ._

**[...First is who you are, in this world you are a 20-year-old college student, studying at NYU. At the moment, you don't know what career you want and are taking whatever you find interesting. Your parents are dead, and you inherited the family fortune when you turned 18.]**

_This doesn't sound too bad so far._

**[...Then you met MJ, there was no love at first sight, especially with MJ's withdrawn, bookeorm nature. But you eventually did start to date. Then it all came crashing doen. Two months ago, everything was going great, until she decided to surprise you at college, unfortunately, in this world. You are a very private person, and hate it when your fellow students ask about your life. So when questioned, you lied and told them you weren't dating anyone... MJ overheard that.]**

_Two months ago? Why is she still here? I would have thought we'd be broken up by now._

**[...Although hurt, MJ still loves you. Though at this rate, you will end up losing her. You guys haven't been really dating for a while now. The only time you ever call her is for sex or to cancel dates. That was why she hesitated at the door when telling you to call her.]**

_I'm pretty sure Michelle wasn't gay or dating anyone in the movies. Well other than Peter, but that's later, much later actually._

**[...There are many parallel worlds. This is just one of many. In this world, MJ is bi.]**

_Have I at least met her mother?_

**[...No, her mother doesn't even know she likes girls, or more like women.]**

_"This whole thing is a mess." Jezebel sighed. She was going to have a lot to do to make it up to her girlfriend. Maybe in this world, they would have enough time to marry._

_Wait a minute. _"Does she still have her magic?"

**[...It's a part of her soul, so it's possible. But at the moment, there is nothing we can do about that.]**

...

_**MJ POV**_

"Where were you last night, Michelle?" Her mom asked as she entered their apartment.

"Just down at the library reading," Michelle replied flatly, grabbing some water.

Her mom stopped and turned and asked in a disbelieving voice. "All night long?"

"No, of course not," Michelle said, sarcastically. "I was really watching some losers build with legos." With that, she began to leave the room.

"You don't have to lie, you know." Her mom said, stopping her.

"What do you mean by that?" Michelle asked, her heart freezing for a moment.

"You didn't take a shower, did you." Her mom told her with a disgusted look on her face. "By the way, I better be meeting him soon."

Michelle closed her eyes, hiding the relief she felt. "Yeah sure, whatever." _Just a couple more months, then I can get out of here._

For the past couple of months, Michelle had been making plans to move out, or more like find a job. Unfortunately, not many wanted to higher an 18-year-old. This was something she still hadn't told her girlfriend about. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was scared that Jezebel wouldn't care. That was a thought she tried to avoid as much as she possibly could.

Leaving her mom alone, Michelle took a shower and dressed for an interview. _Maybe I'll get lucky and get hired this time._

_**9 hours later**_

_How could I have bees so stupid! _Michelle groaned inside her mind. After failing interviews and applying for jobs all day. She had decided to rest on a bench and read one of her books.

What she hadn't expected or realized. Was that there was an alley right behind her. One she was getting dragged into at the moment.

"Hey, boss, is this the one you wanted us to grab! Yelled the man gripping her by her arm.

"Yea, she's the one." A man said softly. He was dressed in a business suit and had slicked-back hair. For a moment, Michelle was remained of those old movies with the mobs.

"What do you mean I'm the one?" Michelle asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, girl, your father owes us a lot of money, and well... You can't collect much from a corpse. So your our next best option." He passed, and gripped her chin, turning it to get a better look at her face. "Yes, you'll do nicely."

"HEY!" A short from above called out. "You get away from her."

Both the man and Michelle turned to see spiderman, clinging to the wall.

_Oh great, this idiot._ Michelle thought, frowning inside. She wasn't sure what had changed, but three weeks ago, Peter had gotten more confident, and now would continuously asked her out. It was frustrating and made her want to skip school. _I don't see how no one at school knows Peter's, spider-man. It's ridiculous; he's not sneaky at all._

"Spider-man... Really?" The man in the suit asked incredulously. "I thought my employers were kidding when they said to look out for you spider-man. Amazingly, a man can swing like that way."

Michelle's groaned, annoyed. _Was he trying to make a joke?_

...

"Why aren't you picking up Michelle?" A worried Jezebel asked, leaving yet another voice mail to her girlfriend. She wasn't exactly sure why, but as she was eating, she felt an odd urge to check up on Michelle.

_I give up! System where is she?_

**[...Here.]**

Immediately she felt like some sort of beacon a couple of streets away from her. _She's there?_

**[...Yes, and you may need to hurry.]**

Jezebel frowned but listened to her system. It had yet to steer her wrong so far. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself going into the shadows, then coming out again.

Opening them, she found herself on top of a roof. Looking down, she saw an unexpected scene, one she was not happy to see.

A group of thugs we're all standing in an alley, with a man in a suit holding the arm of her girlfriend. Not only that, Spider-man was there too. _Should I really call him spider-man, I mean, the guy with the hero system is impersonating the real one._

**[...I find it hard to believe you've never wanted to kill or humiliate spider-man.]**

_Kill yes, but humiliate?_

**[...By humiliating someone, you can acquire hatred points, same as killing actually. Only if the person your killing knows you're the one doing it.]**

_Then why didn't I get any before?_

**[...You killed Pettigrew and the Slytherin to quickly. Try to draw it out more.]**

A twisted smiled spread across Jezebel's face. The villain system was perfect; it was almost as if it was custom made for her.

Jezebel scanned the alley one more time, this timing using her blood sense. _Good, there's only seven of them, plus spider-man. Hmm... I guess it's time to get some hatred points._

With that thought, Jezebel jumped off the roof of the building, and had an almost silent landing. The keyword being almost. "Damn it." She sighed. "I'll need to work on that."

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded one of the thugs, pointing a gun at her.

Jezebel smiled and raised her hands in the typical surrender position. "Me?" Asked Jezebel, pointing a finger at herself. "Well, I'm here for the show, of course."

"Show?" She saw one ask. All the thugs looking to each other in confusion.

"Why, the mugging of spider-man, "

Jezebel said, with an exaggerated look in said spider-man's direction. "I mean, just look at him, with his skinny arms and legs. Not to mention his height! I'm sure some big, large men like you could take care of him, no problem."

The thugs all puffed up there chest, as if that was something to be prideful about. Out of the corner of her eye, Jezebel noticed Michelle, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her snickering.

**[...I thought you were going to fight them.]**

_I was, until I remembered that I don't have any fighting skills. Excluding the martial arts, but that is for close combat, not the wisest idea to use it against guns. Well, at least at my level._

Taking a look at spider-man, Jezebel saw his lowered jaw and chuckled. Even with him wearing a mask, you could still see how shocked he was at her words.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. What do you mean, skinny arms?" Spider-man asked angrily?

_Was he only getting this now? _Both Jezebel and Michelle thought at the same time.

"Er, well, your arms are skinny. If you weren't sticking to the wall, I would have thought you were an imposter." Jezebel shrugged innocently.

Surprisingly, her words ended up, causing Spider-man to get mad enough to slip off the wall. Jezebel watched and fully expected him to land in a crouch. He didn't, spider-man crashed headfirst, right onto the concrete floor in front of them.

_This was not part of the plan! He was supposed to become mad, then take out all his anger on the thugs here._ _Not fall and knock himself out._

**[...By the looks of it. He's only been spider-man for the past couple of weeks. Not nearly enough time to get used to a new body, along with learning new abilities.]**

_I guess I'm going to have to use my only fighting skill after all._

"Well, boys, how about seeing who the man under the mask is." The man in the suit said, ignoring Jezebel and releasing his grip on Michelle's arm. The profit of one girl, vs. spider-man's identity, didn't need to be said.

Jezebel sighed, relieved that she didn't need to fight. After this, she was going to need to gain some skills. Her current ones we're useless in a fight, especially against guns. _Although, I still have my shadows, so the escape skill is down._

Walking quickly, Jezebel and Michelle both left the alley. Leaving the unconscious spider-man to the thugs.

_How many hatred points do you think I will get from this?_

**[...Not much as no one died.]**

_Well, that sucks..._

"Jezebel?" Michelle started, as they stopped a good couple blocks away from the alley they left. "How and why did you show up there?"

Jezebel wrapped an arm around Michelle. "For the why, I called you multiple times, but you didn't answer. So I got worried, as for how." Jezebel hesitated here. "I'll tell you that the next time you're at my apartment."

Michelle looked at her for a long moment, then smiled. "Thank you."

Jezebel just Hugged Michelle, bringing them closer together. "I have a lot to I need to make up for. I've been a complete bitch to you these past couple of months, and I'm sorry." Jezebel apologized, kissing the corner of Michelle's mouth. "If it were me, I probably would have left."

"I almost did," Michelle confessed with a sigh. "Last night, when you called me, I felt like breaking it off right then and there on the phone."

"Why didn't you?"

Michelle snorted. "Obviously, because I love you, even when you're a bitch."

"I love you too." Whispered Jezebel in Michelle's ear.

Michelle's eyes widened, Jezebel had never said those words to her. In all the months they had been dating, she had never been entirely sure if she loved her or not.

Jezebel laughed at the look on her girlfriends face. She was glowing; it reminded her of how some, no, all women would look after they had sex.

**[...Do you really?]**

_What?_

**[...Love her.]**

Jezebel watched as Michelle's eyes sparkled, the way she held together to her arm. listening to her talk about an interesting book she read this morning.

_Yeah, I do._

_..._

Hours later, Jezebel laid awake, talking with her system, while Michelle slept in her arms.

_She's almost identical to Bellatrix._

**[...Well, she **_**is **_**Bellatrix.]**

_That's not what I meant; I mean that she's literally identical except for her looks, and the way she was raised. Otherwise..._

**[...She's your soulmate; it's to be expected.]**

_And I couldn't be happier about it._

...

_**MJ POV**_

_This feels nice. _Michelle thought to herself. She felt... Warm, not like heat or anything. It was different. Opening her eyes, she glanced around and sighed. _So Jezebel and I had sex... Again._

Pulling the blankets off, she prepared to leave the bed... and blinked. _Why are my clothes still on? _Memories from the night before came flashing in, the alley, spider-man, her girlfriend, and finally, the I love you. A bright smile lit up her face.

"I can't believe she actually said it," Michelle muttered to herself. Her smile not disappearing anytime soon.

"Come back to bed." A tired Jezebel mumbled. Her arm reaching for Michelle from inside the pile of blankets on the bed.

She listened, though it was mainly to be able to curl up with Jezebel. As they laid there, Michelle had the oddest feeling. As if they had done this many times before, and the feeling of warmth in her chest. _It's almost like Deja vu._

Chuckling a little under her breath, she put it out of her mind. Though there was something she needed answered, and soon. She couldn't put it off anymore. "Jezebel, why did you tell your friends that you weren't dating anyone a couple of months back."

Her girlfriend sighed. "Okay, serious conversation time." She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned. "It's because those weren't my friends, I have none. The people are a part of the... Gossip club? I'm not sure what their club is, but the essentially spread rumors all over the university. I didn't want them to know about you, so I lied," Jezebel explained softly.

Michelle hung her head a little embarrassed. _I should have asked her months ago. A lot of sleepless nights could have been avoided._

"I was serious about making it up to you, you know," Jezebel told her. "So... To show how serious I am, we won't be having sex, and I will be taking you out on a date." She paused, and her eyebrows furrowed, creating an adorable picture. "I think twice a week would be nice. How does that sound?"

"I-wh-." Michelle sputtered, shocked, not able to form the words. She knew how much Jezebel loved sex, yes love. Like was too small, love was barley a big enough world to cover hiw much Jezebel _loved it. _There had been times when she had suspected her girlfriend was a succubus. The fact she was going to go without, and just date her... was huge. "Yes." She managed to get out.

She could see the amusement dancing Jezebel's eyes. "Okay great, how about I pick you up after school."

"Your willing to let my classmates see you?" Michelle asked, surprised. When they first started dating, Jezebel had told her she wouldn't. Though she never explained why.

"Sure," Jezebel said, flopping back on the bed. "You're my girlfriend; we're going on a date tomorrow. Picking you up seems like the right decision. Plus, I can meet your friends this way."

"Please, I don't have friends... Just a couple of losers I hang out with now and then." Michelle scoffed. _Maybe Peter will finally give up on dating me. Though who knows, he may not speak to me again after the events in the alley._

A spike of amusement shot through her, remembering the way he hit the ground was hilarious. _I wonder if he broke anything, hmm..._

"Hey," Jezebel said, breaking Michelle from her thoughts. "We can still kiss, right?"

A laughed erupted from Michelle's mouth. "Yes, you idiot." _Even if you wanted sex now, I would say yes. It's enough to know that you were willing to go without._

...

**(A/N) Next chapter, The date and Jezebel gets some new skills. Maybe a gun too.**

**Current World - Marvel Universe**  
**Next - Twilight - Vacation world**  
**After that - Highschool dxd**


	4. Hatred Points

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) So I've never seen far from home, and just found out some spoilers. It really ruined the whole idea I was going for... Though I'm still going to do it.**

...

_Alright, how do I learn new skills?_ Jezebel asked the system with her thoughts. It was now Monday, and Michelle was currently in school.

Jezebel was supposed to be in college, not that she planned on attending. So she had plenty of time to kill before the date tonight. Hence why she was standing in front of a gun shop.

**[...One way is to spend your hatred points.]**

_But I have none!_ _Is there no other way?_

**[...Actually, you have 1,000 hatred points, and there is. If you do something enough times in quick succession, you can learn the skill.]**

_While that's great, what about the points? I didn't kill anyone._

**[...Check the news online.]**

Confused, Jezebel opened her phone and did as the system said. "Oh, my God." She whispered, shocked.

Peter's face was plastered all over, news articles, videos, pictures. The shocking part being the spiderman suit that he was wearing in the picture. _What happened yesterday?_

**[...Once you left, the men in the alley unasked him. Some wanted to kill him, while the the man in the suit disagreed. Instead, they took photos of him unmasked, and sold them to all major news company's.]**

_All news companies?_

**[...They lied and sold to every major one, saying it was exclusive, more cash that way.]**

_So I guess the points are from Peter then, from when he saw the news._

**[...He hasn't seen it yet... But congratulations, you made Tony Stark hate you.]**

_I'm sorry, could you repeat that._

**[...While you'll no doubt get points from Peter when he learns the news, especially as this is pretty much your fault. Stark is how you got the points. He investigated and saw the whole thing from the traffic cams. He's not very happy about what you did to his "kid."]**

_Shit, I forgot all about Stark._

**[...Are you going to stop?]**

_Hell no, I'm not. _With that last thought, to the system, Jezebel entered the gun shop.

Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was the clerk. He was an old looking guy, with greyish hair, mustache, and blue eyes. He was a little shorter than her and wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"If your here to buy a gun, welcome. If your another dumb kid trying to steal from my shop again, get out." He rasped out with a sneer.

"Don't worry; I'm here to buy a gun," Jezebel said, pulling out a stack of bills from her inventory. "And I have the cash to pay for it."

...

Jezebel smirked, as she fired her handgun at the training target. Once she showed the man that she was here to purchase a gun. His whole attitude changed. He even taught her the proper stance, setting her up over in the back to practice.

"Hey Mac, you got any suppressed I could use for this?" She questioned, firing off another shot, completely missing the target.

_When am I going to get the skill?_

**Firearms skill added!**

The change was immediate. As soon as Jezebel received the skill, she felt more comfortable, like she had been handling a gun for years.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* She fired off three shots in quick succession, nailing every one of them in the center of the target.

_Is it going to be like this for every skill I learn?_

**[...Yes, remember, though, other users are probably much farther ahead when it comes to learning skills. You have a lot to catch up on.]**

"I wouldn't need to if you hadn't taken away some of my skills previously," Jezebel grumbled quietly.

"Here you go, Jezebel," Mac said, bringing with him a black successor. 'Now remember, if you get caught, you didn't get this from me."

Jezebel snorted and shook her head in amusement. "Will do, Mac." Jezebel joked playfully. "Have any competitors, I can say I got it from them instead."

Mac's eyes gleamed slightly. "Now that you mention it, I do have some." He went on to rattle off some other gun shop names and their locations.

_Seriously... How do I respond to this?_

**[...Just nod your head and agree. It's not like you'll be getting caught anyway.]**

After a few minutes of listening to the old man talk, and agreeing to sell out other shops of she's caught. An item caught Jezebel's eye. "What's this?"

It was a small box with a clear lid; inside, there were four beautifully crafted rings. They looked to of an odd look g metal she had never seen before.

"Oh, that's just something a buddy of mine made. No one has bothered to, but it because of the price."

"What's the price?" Jezebel asked curiously.

"100,000 dollars." Mac shrugged nonchalantly.

Jezebel choked slightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yup." Mac sighed. "I'm not sure what he was thinking; he claimed it was made of some metal from a meteor, so it can't sell for anything else: rarity and all that nonsense."

**[...Host...]**

_I know, although his buddy may be lying. This is too good of a chance to pass up. "_I'll buy it."

"So I don't ex-... What?" Mac asked her, stunned.

"I'll but it, along with another pistol with a suppressor."

Fifteen minutes later, Jezebel was 105,000 dollars poorer. _I really hope these are made of vibranium. If they are, that was a steal._

**[...I'm sensing some odd energy readings coming from the metal. I would be careful with those.]**

Jezebel just smirked. _What's life without a little risk now and then?_

**[...Your hatred points just increased by 2,000.]**

_I take it Peter discovered the news then? _Jezebel questioned, her lips twitching in amusement.

**[...It just increased by another 1,000. Does that answer your question?]**

...

_**MJ POV**_

Michelle watched amused as Peter walked into the cafeteria. As soon as he entered, everyone around her burst into whispers, pointing at him, then, looking down at there phones. Some of them even had worshipful gazes, while others had formed a fan club — all in the span of a couple of hours. The best part, in her opinion. Was that the loser was still clueless about his identity being revealed. He probably would have known of his friends was here, but somehow on the day, this happened. He fell sick, leaving clueless Peter alone.

Maybe she should have felt guilty for the small part she played in that happening. But honestly, he had been extremely annoying these past few weeks. Not only that, if he fell off a wall because of a few words, Jezebel said. He deserved to be unmasked. Plus for all she knew, he could have planned it all, waiting till she was in trouble to rescue her.

_Now that I think of it, that does sound possible based on his attitude these past few weeks. _Michelle grimaced at the thought, whatever the reason for his new change in personality, she didn't care. All this event did was give her more things to mock him about. Plus, watching him being confused by everyone was hilarious.

Seeing a girl approach him, Michelle took out her phone to record. Someone had yet to talk to him... Which was normal. _I wonder how he'll react?_

Zooming in, Michelle managed to capture his face, which was turning red, but nothing else. She was too far away to hear the conversation. His face going a deeper red, Peter glared at all the snickering students and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that was a little disappointing," Michelle mumbled softly. She had been hoping for at least a scream or something. Following that, she ate lunch and attended her classes, passing the time until she could meet up with Jezebel.

...

While she waited for Michelle to come out of class, Jezebel opened the box of rings she had purchased. _Time to see what these do._

With that thought, she slipped them on. Two rings on the left hand, two rings on the right side. Her index and little finger had a ring on the left hand. While on the right, it was her middle and ring finger which had the rings.

Frowning, Jezebel waited for a few moments, then sighed. _It looks like nothings happening._

**[...Host...form a claw shape with your hand.]**

_Okay... That's an odd thing to say, but sure, why not. _Forming a claw, she watched fascinated as her fingernails turned black and became sharper. Not a sickly looking black either. It was as if she had painted them with nail polish.

Getting an idea, Jezebel lightly scraped her nails against the concrete sidewalk. Five slashes were now scratched into the ground. _Was that because of my strength stat, or the rings?_

It was kind of odd too. The rings didn't disappear, from all the shows she watched. When gaining something like this, it should vanish when getting something like a sword. Instead, she got sharp claws, and the four rings stayed right where they were on her hands.

**[...Congratulations host, you now have vibranium claws on your fingernails...which I changed to black for aesthetic purposes.]**

_Black does look better than a silver looking metal. However, why are the rings still here, should they not disappear?_

**[...I know as much as you do.]**

Jezebel snorted at the words of the system. As if that could be true. Before she could ask any more questions, she saw the doors slam open. High school students running and jumping out of the building. _See Michelle?_

**[...I-]**

_Nevermind you worthless system, I found her._

**[...]**

Michelle was dressed in black jeans, sneakers, and a black button-up. Which while odd to Jezebel at first, she had easily gotten used to her girlfriend's taste in clothing. Not that she could talk.

Jezebel was dressed in skinny white jeans, ankle heels, and a blazing orange colored top that showed off her shoulder. Her bracelets on her wrist, earnings, and her newly added rings.

"Michelle, over here!" Jezebel called out to her girlfriend with a wave. Not caring who saw them. If Michelle were worried, she wouldn't have agreed to Jezebel picking her up in the first place.

A stunning yet shy smile spread across Michelle's face. Causing Jezebel to smile back, albeit in a less shy manor.

"Hey." Michelle greeted, slipping into her arms.

"Why hello to you to beautiful," Jezebel said into Michelle's ear, hugging the girl. Giving Michelle a quick peck on the cheek, she glanced around at the people watching.

Ignoring the unimportant ones, Jezebel's gaze came across Peter. A wicked smirk spread across her face, still watching him. She leaned down and kissed Michelle agan, this time on her mouth.

Peter's face turned red again, something it would probably be doing a lot in the near future. While glaring at her furiously, yet confused at the same time.

Jezebel chuckled, bringing a hand to her Michelle's back, leading them away. _I can already hear the boy's thoughts. 'This isn't like the movie! Why is Michelle dating someone, and when did she become gay?'_

"What are you thinking about?" Michelle asked, looming at her chuckling girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing really, just thinking about where I'm taking you out to." Jezebel shrugged, using her lying skill to the fullest extent. _There's no way I can tell her I was thinking about Peter, wouldn't that just cause another misunderstanding? No matter if it was because of his reaction to them dating._

Jezebel stopped, frowning st her thoughts. _No, I shouldn't lie to her. I already can and will probably lie to many in the future. My girlfriend, shouldn't be one of those besides, as my mother likes pointing out. Being truthful with one's spouse was better in the long run. _Something that was true, at least for her mom and Hephaestus. He overlooked her cheating (most of the time) and left her alone, choosing to have kids of his own.

She sighed. "Actually, I was thinking of Peter's face when he saw me kissing you. I haven't seen anyone that mad, embarrassed, and confused in a long time."

"Why'd you lie before?" Michelle asked in a none judgemental voice.

Jezebel relaxed, not even realizing she had tensed up previously. "I was worried that you might misunderstand."

Michelle hummed and nodded, but didn't say anything else after that, which Jezebel took as a sign that everything was okay.

_**10 minutes later**_

Both of them were sitting down in a gorgeous looking coffee shop, and bookstore. All in one, something Jezebel knew Michelle would like. Or at least, hoped she did. This was, after all, technically their first date. She had never taken her soulmate out on a date when she was Bellatrix. So this was a new experience for her.

"So... Do you like it? If not, we can always go somewhere else." Jezebel told Michelle a little nervous. If anyone from Jezebel's homeworld could see her, none of them would believe it. It was widely known around camp half-blood, that after a... Certain experience. Jezebel never dates, she usually only did one night stands or sex friends.

"I love it, how and when did you find this place?" Michelle asked as they ordered their coffee. It may have been an overused idea, but it worked for them.

"I found it online a couple of hours ago," Jezebel mumbled a little embarrassed. Inwardly berating herself for acting this way in front of her soulmate.

"Well, we'll need to come back here in the future." Said Michelle, with a lovely smile on her face.

From then on, the conversation flowed, topic to topic, school, work, what Michelle wanted to do after high school, and so on.

"You know..." Jezebel started, pretending to be calm. "You could always stay with me for a fee day if you need to. Who knows, you may like it enough and never leave."

Michelle stopped, surprised, and stared at her with widened eyes.

"What? You don't have to if you don't want to." Jezebel explained, stepping back, a little disappointed.

"Maybe... Well, see. I'm still in high school; there's no need to move out yet."

Before either of them knew it, there were standing in front of the apartment where Michelle and her mom lived.

"I guess I'll be you tomorrow?" Michelle asked awkwardly, rubbing her shoulders with her arms.

"Sure, how about I cook something for us at my place tomorrow?"

"I would like that," Michelle whispered.

Smiling, Jezebel leaned forward and caught her girlfriend in a kiss goodbye. Missing the person watching them from the window above them.

Jezebel broke the kiss before she lost her self control. "See you tomorrow." She whispered.

"Goodbye." Michelle waved, before heading in the apartment building.

_I think that went well. What do you think?_

**[...Why wouldn't it go well?]**

_...nevermind._

...

It was now close to midnight, and Jezebel was crouched on a roof of a building. Watching for any criminals or anyone alone that she could... Speak... to in the alley below.

**[...Are you really not bothered by the fact that Mac knew you were going to come back? Even what you would need?]**

Jezebel shrugged nonchalantly. _I had already guessed he wasn't simple when I entered his shop the first time, so no._ Jezebel had gone to Mac's shop and purchased some... Clothing. Though that may not be the right word for it.

She was currently dressed in a skintight black bodysuit, along with a mask that covered her mouth and nose, down to her neck: black gloves that would leave no fingerprints, and knee-high leather boots.

**[...Mac's shop is supposed to be for guns. Why does he sell clothing there to!...]**

_Do you think Black cat and Catwoman will be pissed at me for stealing there look?_ Jezebel thought to the system, ignoring its previous inquiry.

**[...Do you even care?]**

_Nope! It's too bad I can't cover up my hair, or eyes... Shit!_

**[...I thought this was for style?]**

_...It wasn't. But it can be now. Stark just better not figure out my identity, or even pay attention to me yet. I'm nowhere near stong enough for a confrontation... Yet. Besides I-_

Jezebel stopped talking with the system as a group of men came through the alley. _By the looks of them, it's a gang. But I can't be sure._

**[...Does it matter?]**

_No, at all._ Jezebel thought back without any hesitation. Pulling out a gun from her inventory, she counted the amount of men she would need to shoot. _Only five, huh._

Sighing, Jezebel aimed and fired. Directly at the ankle of one of the men walking. _That should get me some points, right?_

**[...As long as he actually dies.]**

Before the other men could even react, Jezebel fired off a second shot, then a third, and a fourth, before finally. Only one man was standing, surrounded by the four men clutching their ankles in agony. _Why did they react so slowly?_

**[...You are beyond a normal human; the average human has 10-15 in stat points for each stat(except luck). You have over 100, and in the case of two of your stats, 400.]**

While surprised, Jezebel didn't bother pondering over the systems words. All that truly mattered at the moment, we're her new prey.

Jumping down, she hit the ground, causing a clicking sound as her boots hit the pavement.

"Wh-what's ongoing on h-here?" The uninjured man asked, panicking. Sweat was falling down his face, while he tried to stop one of the men on the ground from believing out.

"Why it's simple," Jezebel said, chuckling darkly in the shadows. "I'm hunting you for sport."

"What?" The mad gasped, spinning around to look for her. Not that he would find her, the shadows we're her home.

Despite the pain they were in, some of the men were still awake. Searching for where her voice came from.

"I would advise you not to move, but if you do..." Jezebel advised, shooting one of the downed men in the stomach. "Well, there's an example."

"JAKE!" One of them screamed out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS... YOU... YOU MONSTER!"

Jezebel frowned; he was a little too loud for her liking. *BANG!* _Problem solved._

Standing in the shadow's, Jezebel watched as they all bled out, either too afraid to move, or incapable of it. Then an idea hit her. _System... How does one, I don't know. Gain new skills for a magic tree, more specifically, the blood magic tree?_

**[...You can drink it...though there is a chance for vampirism that way.]**

For the next hour, Jezebel sat down and watched as the five men died from blood loss. It was five now, as the only uninjured one attempted to run for help. He was now without knee caps.

_**\+ 18,000 Exp**_  
_**\+ $11,890**_  
_**\+ 25,000 Hatred points!**_

_Finally... Why are there so many?_

**[...You watched them die of blood loss. Forcing them to stay out of fear, and unable to even see their attacker. Anyone would hate/fear you after that.]**

_So... Sadistic enough then?_

**[...No, all that happens was blood loss. Eventually, the pain numbed as they got closer to death. You would have gotten more by shooting them awake every time they passed out.]**

_I'm reasonably sure they would stay passed out, not wake up._

**[...It does not matter; it's over now.]**

"Not quite," Jezebel whispered. Leaving her spot from the shadows for the first time in over an hour.

Walking into the middle of the bodies, she stared down at the blood pooled on the floor. Naturally, she wasn't going to drink it; she was going to absorb it or try to. _Time to take a leaf out of Alucard's book._

While this was a long shot, she did have a blood magic tree, and a skill on it already. So theoretically, she should be able to control blood somewhat.

Closing her eyes, Jezebel crouched down and placed a hand in the pool of blood on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she pictured herself, absorbing it.

_**3 hours later**_

Jezebel opened her eyes and smirked as she saw the bodies and spotless floor next to her. They now looked like mummified husks, while the floor had not a speck of blood left.

_**\+ Blood absorption skill added!**_  
_**\+ 5 stat points!**_

_So... One stat per person? Will this happen every time, or is it just now because it's a newly created skill?_

**[...All the time, after all, every villain needs a broken skill.]**

_Will it always take that long?_

**[...Until you level it up, so yes.]**

Groaning, Jezebel used her shadow walk to appear back at her apartment. Leaving the bodies to rot in the alley. "At least the hatred points are something I can use." She paused, shaking her head. "One of these days, I'm going to find a better name for that. Hatred is just..."

**[...That can be arranged.]**

"Now about tho-" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* Jezebel was interrupted by someone knocking at her door.

Grabbing one of her suppressed pistols, she walked to the door. Hiding the weapon behind her back as a precaution. "Who's there?"

"Jezebel, Can I-I-" Michelle's voice cracked as it came through the door. Quickly opening it, Jezebel vanished the gun behind her, back into her inventory.

"Michelle, what's... wrong." Jezebel stared surprised and worried at her girlfriend's tear-streaked face. Michelle was currently dressed in the same clothes from there date earlier and had a packed bag slung over her shoulder.

"My mom... She..." Michelle murmured quietly, wiping any tears away with her sleeve. "She kicked me out."

"Are you okay?" Jezebel asked worriedly. Keeping her anger hidden as to not scare Michelle. _How dare that woman, not only that. Why would she kick Michelle out anyway!_

"I'm fine," Michelle said, her lips pulling into a small, sad smile. "I've been expecting this for months now, her seeing us tonight just made it happen sooner."

"Seeing us?" Jezebel asked, confused. She had never met Jezebel's mother, current her or past her.

"She, uh, she saw us from the window of the apartment. When we were saying goodbye after our date."

Jezebel closed her eyes with a sigh. "Of course, she did." _Damn it; I should have been more careful._

**[...You didn't know this would happen; besides don't want this work out. She gets to live here with you now.]**

Ignoring the system, Jezebel saw Michelle shuffle awkwardly in the hall... And felt like smacking herself.

"Well, you're staying with me from now on. A little sooner than I expected too."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "You expected me to move in with you?"

"When we got engaged or married, yes. Though I would have liked to have purchased a house by then, or a better apartment." Jezebel half-joked, wanting to see Michelle's reaction.

Her girlfriends face flushed a little, but sure enough, a beautiful smile lit up her face. _Seem's like Michelle might possibly be open to a proposal._

**[...I would be worried if she wasn't.]**

_You shut up!_

...

_**MJ POV**_

Michelle frowned inside, keeping her face blank and breathing steady as she felt Jezebel shift off the bed. A week had gone by since she had moved in, and everything was great. She had stayed here many times before, so it wasn't awkward, nor did they need to get used to each other.

What was worrying her was where Jezebel was going every night. At first, as awful as it sounded, Michelle was sure Jezebel was cheating on her. Leaving late at night only when she fell asleep, and coming home hours later.

But now, she was sure that wasn't it. Not only did Jezebel not smell of sex, she didn't smell of soap, nor was there any hint of her taking a shower. If anything, she smelt a little like blood. Hence why Michelle was becoming more and more worried whenever her girlfriend disappeared.

Slipping quietly off the bed, Michelle peeked out the door, to see what Jezebel was doing. _Maybe I should just talk to her instead of doing this._

As soon as that thought appeared, Shadows appeared to shift and wrap around Jezebel. Shocked, Michelle blinked, and saw an empty room. Her girlfriend gone, no longer there. _What the hell..._

...

**(A/N) Any ideas of an area Jezebel can get a lot of blood from?**

**The blood absorption won't really be OP... Maybe, just wait till Jezebel dies for the first time.**


End file.
